User talk:TheAtomicLight
Welcome to Young Justice Wiki! Hi, welcome to Young Justice Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Aqualad page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Supermorff (Talk) 02:08, January 19, 2011 :Hey, you did some great work yesterday! I hope you stick around! -- Supermorff 11:32, January 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Ditto. ― Thailog 12:34, January 20, 2011 (UTC) I deleted your categories Hey, thanks for all of your fantastic contributions to the wiki, but the categories you made are not required, so I have deleted them. Perhaps the fact that an episode is based on so-and-so, should be mentioned in the introductory paragraph, or in the body of the article. Thanks again, [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 00:57, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :Whatever you think is best... It is rather dissappointing that you have deleted those categories. Maybe if there were more episodes to go by you might feel differently perhaps...? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 18:30, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Maybe. But for now, since each category would have one episode, it isn't really worth having. If by the end of the season, the overall majority of episodes are based around a member of Young Justice, then we may consider. You also have to factor in the possibility of new teammates joining Young Justice, meaning there might be over ten categories, for something that could just be mentioned in the introductory paragraph. I hope that helps. [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 05:29, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, man Larry1996 23:27, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:The Team Yeah thanks, I've been meaning to get around to it for a while. [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - Teru) 07:34, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Kent Nelson referring to Artemis I noticed your edit summary on the Artemis and Wally page, about how it was implied that Kent Nelson was referring to Artemis. I must admit that I missed this myself the first couple of times I watched the episode. It's at the very last moment when Kent is ascending, just after he tells Wally to find his own little spitfire, Kent actually says "for example, that..." before being cut off. He only met Artemis, so the only example he could have been about to suggest was Artemis. -- Supermorff 19:37, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Request to register Following on from my response at Talk:Robin, can you recall where I asked you to register. I've just gone through all of my contributions on Talk: and User talk: pages on this wiki, and I can't find anything of the sort. -- Supermorff 19:04, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, fair enough. I usually do suggest people sign their comments, although it seemed pointless to do so when the user was anonymous. -- Supermorff 07:28, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Sentence case Remember one discussion we once had about sentence case vs. title case? Well, I used title case because it seemed to be the general convention here. As it turns out it wasn't, because no one ever discussed it. On another wiki I edit, we've come to the conclusion that sentence case is the most appropriate tenet for an encyclopedia (Rass knows what I'm talking about). And since I've already renamed our articles to comply with this, I'll be doing the same to headings too. Just to let you know. ― Thailog 18:19, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :Urgh! Now you say it's ok. :) I won't argue with that. Thanks for informing me. I was going to bring it up again because I saw "Unanswered q'uestions" section. What about Young Justice Toy Line? The Wests' House? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 18:47, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :: (: Oh, forgot about those. I'll change it now. ― 'Thailog 18:51, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Timestamps Hi. I noticed you added this timestamp to Joan Garrick: Note the tiny difference on how it's supposed to be added: Hope that clears things up. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 14:36, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :Could you show the template because you're the first to mention this since it was created. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 16:51, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay. The first one looks like this: ::And the second one like this: ::This way, only the timezone is in another font. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 16:57, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :::This is what I meant here. Thanks for informing me anyway though. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 17:53, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Hi Anythingspossibleforapossible (we need to find you a nickname.. :P), since you have been such an active a regular editor over the past few months, the admins and I were wondering whether you'd like to help us with rollback rights? What do you think? 19:33, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :You betcha. I had actually been meaning to ask, but wasn't sure if I'd be accepted. Now I know. Nicknames? I've been called A.P.F.P. & a couple of others before. I don't really mind, whatever you prefer. Make a poll out of it. LOL. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 19:49, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Haha, great! I'll add you now. :) 19:51, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 19:52, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Your attitude Whenever you have any kind of concerns I suggest you address them upfront. Making unconstructive and spiteful remarks is not conducive to a healthy community environment and can be interpreted as instigative. Please don't use this site to vent out your aggravations or incite strife. Thanks. ― 'Thailog' 09:54, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :That isn't my intention & I'm sorry if it sounds that way. I'm just pointing the contradictions in your rules. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 17:36, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ::It may not be your intention but your comments often come off as concealed criticism, and that's not the best way of communication in a collaborative site. It would have been better if you had just come up and asked. As for the image, I didn't source it because I intended to delete it since the start, but only after I was certain the blog was seen by all of our most active contributors. Then I will replace it with a wiki table like those we use for cast and characters. ― 'Thailog''' 18:10, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :::If you're refering to my most recent comments on image policies then I agree with you if it sounds that way. I'm just here to make an informative wiki & to get along with other contributers as best I can like I have been doing. IMHO. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 19:11, October 27, 2011 (UTC)